yogscastfandomcom-20200215-history
Benjamin Disco
'Benjamin Disco '''is an alternate account used by Sjin as his "cameraman" when he films his Let's Build series or when he is showing off his builds in other series. Recently, Sjin changed Benjamin Disco's Minecraft name to be King Oberon for his Druidz series. As a character, Benjamin Disco is a starship captain who crashed near Stacey Island. He is bald and black and wears a uniform. It's unknown where he comes from, but he seems to have a vengeful personality. Appearances His first, and so far only appearance as a character was in Sips and Sjin's original Tekkit series; before he ever appeared, Sjin caught a glimpse of a fire on an nearby shore. The fire was caused by Disco's crashed ship, where he left a lot of goodies that Sips and Sjin happily raided, as well as a message on his computer in the cockpit of the ship. Sips then found an electric hoe which he fell in love with and started smashing the cockpit's windows. Disco later appeared in the flesh in episode 8: Karma. He had a ship hovering outside Stacey Mansion (it is unclear whether this is a new ship, or the crashed ship having been repaired), and got revenge on Sips and Sjin for stealing his stuff and damaging his ship by utterly destroying Stacey Island. Luckily, both Sips and Sjin escaped, and managed to slip out unnoticed in boats while Disco was pre-occupied with destroying the island. His most recent appearance was an unexpected shot in Sjin's Feed the World #33 at 13:54. During the appearance his face on the mini map resembled Sjins rather than his normal face. Benjamin later appeared on the Galacticraft server in Duncan and Kim's Galacticraft series as someone on the server. His grave has also appeared on Hat Film's Hat Corp # 39 at 11:42. It was empty. Trivia *His name is a pun on Benjamin Sisko, commander of space station ''Deep Space Nine (which Sips and Sjin named their base after in their regular Minecraft series) and primary protagonist of the television series Star Trek: Deep Space Nine. *His name has appeared in the chat on the Yogscast's Tekkit server. *His Twitter account can be found here: @Benjamin Disco *Sjin noticed the Benjamin Disco left the server in one of his Feed The Beast videos, in the same video he was previously credited for owning a Carpenter. *For a short time, he adopted Sjin's farming skin, so he could impersonate Sjin in Feed The World. **He and his shadow can be seen flying above Sjin in various episodes of this series. *He was played by Duncan during the attack on Stacey Island. * He makes a cameo in Minecraft - Blackhole - Hole Diggers 62 (Finale) as Sjin himself in the shell storage * His skin often mirrors whatever skin Sjin is using at that time. Gallery BD Flying.png|Benjamin_Disco (in Sjins farming skin) filming an episode of Sjin's Fun Friendly Building Challenge Category:Characters Category:Tekkit Category:Sjin Category:Let's Build Category:MoonQuest Category:Minecraft